


What An Idol Needs

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chinese used, M/M, some kind of idol au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: 伦伦是一个好偶像，今天也要喜欢伦伦哦。





	What An Idol Needs

_如果说有谁能够称得上是活生生的幸运儿的话，你大可以走上街头去问一问路上的行人们，也许十个人里有九个会毫不犹豫地以“Kylo Ren”作答，剩下的一个则是稍作犹疑后给出“嗯……Kylo Ren吧”这样的回答。_

_这个年近三十才决定作为男偶像出道的娱乐圈新面孔，甫一登上大银幕，便主役了旁人磕破了头都求不来的First Order会社的大手笔投资。从导演到片场打杂的都由社长Snoke亲自打理，这样武装到牙齿的待遇，仅仅只是为了Kylo Ren的首秀铺路而已。_

_不过……就好像早上起床时越是想着不能睡过便越容易迟到，吃三明治时越是在意不能拿不稳便越容易弄掉一样——剧组在Kylo Ren的处女作耗费的心血越多、投入的力气越大，事实上，这部电影扑街得就越惨。专业影评在院线上映的前一晚才解锁，就已经预兆了这次“大制作”会是一个多么好笑的笑话。影迷们满怀好奇与期待坐进电影院，最终却满心忿恨地走出来。在贾库的一家地方影院甚至发生了令人难堪的电影放送事故：无法忍受主人公比面瘫还糟糕的演技的观众们，不约而同地摘下影院配备的3D眼镜扔向了银幕，更有甚者，把手里的爆米花、空心薯和可乐也都泼了出去，可怜的影院屏幕受了巨大的摧残。_

_但令人惊异的是，即便电影惨败，First Order会社似乎仍然坚定地相信Kylo Ren会成为他们的下一棵摇钱树，就像过去的Luke Skywalker之于Resistance社一样。这家庞大的公司不知悔改地力捧这位什么都不会还时常耍大牌脾气砸片场道具的新人，以至于网友们纷纷猜测Kylo Ren是社长Snoke当下最受宠的禁脔。_

_总而言之，不论如何，一时之间，Kylo Ren——这个幸运的、黑头发、大鼻子、厚嘴唇、信仰不明宗教、满脸雀斑还永远苦大仇深模样的男人——成为了网络“黑红”典范……_

_——Star Weekly本期封面人物：Kylo Ren，备受讨厌，备受关注_

 

Hux到达Kylo的公寓时，这位被硬塞到他麾下的新星正在一个人发疯：昂贵的音响和DVD设备被摔在地上，几乎挡住了Hux进门后全部的路；那些由Snoke亲自挑选赠送的、大部分时间仅作为摆设放在柜子里的绝版黑胶唱片此刻终于派上了用场，被施暴者统统砸在瓷砖地面上，绝大多数悲惨地裂成了两半；那些大件的红木家具全都没了屉子，因为主人出于泄愤把抽屉全给扯出来了，扔得到处都是，木屑和碎片也到处都是。

 

鞋架不知道被弄到哪里去了，Hux因此穿着皮鞋就进来了。他进门的时候还能听见砰砰咚咚的巨响，等他谨慎地走到半开放厨房的出入口旁边时声音已经停了。一位优秀的经纪人总是他负责的艺人的“头号粉丝”，必须要最了解他：这安宁是短暂的，绝非等同于已经休战，Kylo Ren发病总是间歇性且神经质的。

 

Armitage Hux把手里提着的纸袋放下，然后抬手摸索西装袖子上的纽扣，那上面属于Hux家族的精致纹样总能让他脱离烦闷、稍感安慰。以他的大股东身份与资历，他原本是完全不用当什么人的经纪人的——但Snoke不由分说便把这么个货色塞给了他。

 

他怎么敢？他竟然敢！

 

Hux扯了扯嘴角，同时在心里发出冷笑，继续走进厨房。果不其然，厨房的地面上首先就撂着一本纸张很新却已经破破烂烂的Star Weekly，而Kylo就在料理台旁边，手掌撑在案台上，低着头弓着背，包裹在黑色针织衫下的脊椎骨曲线不断上下起伏，像一头喘着气刨蹄子的困兽。Hux没有作声，眯起眼，松开袖扣，把双手在背后交叠起来，一只手握住另一只手的手腕，然后才踱步走近。Kylo听见他皮鞋叩在白瓷地面上的声响，抬起头转过来看他，露出一双充血通红的眼睛。

 

“干嘛？”Kylo哑着嗓子说，发出嘶嘶的响声。

 

“你错过了今天由社长主持的例行会议。”Hux不带感情地回应。

 

Kylo面无表情：“去听这一周我的负面报道又翻了多少倍？”

 

Hux回以同样冰冷的语调：“你不需要关注会议内容，你只需要出席。”

 

红发的经纪人说得没错，Kylo在例会上永远是一个不合时宜的大型摆件。原本这样的高层例会就根本不应该让艺人参与，鬼知道Snoke在想些什么。但Hux的话明显激怒了Kylo，黑发的男人喘息声加粗了，像一头蓄势待发的公牛。而Hux只是无情地看着他，就像农场主看一头被挑选出来、即将送上屠宰场的猪那样。

 

就在Kylo几乎要克制不住怒气，打算出声赶人的时候，Hux先他一步打破沉默。

 

经纪人用极为平淡的口吻这样说道：“至少本周你并非全是负面新闻，公司收到了一些……”男人停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌用词。“粉丝寄来的礼物，我是来顺便转交的。”说着，红发男人平淡地移开了投注在男演员身上的目光，转身大步走回厨房出入口，拿起纸袋，就像刚刚什么都没发生过、更不存在什么对峙一样。

 

“什么？”

 

Kylo错愕地张开了嘴，而Hux已经利落地将纸袋放到了他身旁的料理台上，重新恢复成了那个背着手站着的姿势。

 

他当然不会告诉他，这些根本不是什么“粉丝赠礼”，而是由Snoke布置购买、配上丝带与写着“支持Kylo”之类虚伪内容、最后打扮成匿名粉丝寄件的昂贵礼品，包括名贵的甜食、男士手表和领带夹。如果是其他艺人，大概看一眼就能发现这是假的，但被泡在蜜罐子里的幸运儿Kylo Ren可没那个心眼更没那个眼力。这家伙就和玛丽安托瓦内特一样，是会奇怪为何饥荒难民不用蛋糕代替面包充饥的人。Hux在背后的手指动了动。

 

不过，也不能说这些东西全部都是假的粉丝礼物——至少里面有一件，是来自一位真正的“粉丝”，并且，是一位“头号粉丝”。

 

Hux有预感，Kylo一定会首先拆开那份礼物——因为相比于其他包裹，这份礼物的体积要大一些，包装要花哨廉价一些，对艺人来说，应该很是新奇。

 

果然，兴趣缺缺但仍将信将疑在纸袋子里翻找的Kylo Ren，第一个拿出的就是最大的那个礼品盒子。黑发的男人把包装盒拿在手里掂量了一下，似乎对于盒子这么轻感到格外诧异，停顿了一下之后，才撕开了它的外包装纸，露出里面黑色的硬壳纸盒。盒盖上用血一样的深红写着“To Kylo”。

 

男人打开盒盖，盒子里也是黑乎乎的，黑色的丝绒上放着黑色的丝缎材质的什么东西。Kylo疑惑地把它拿起来，然后他和Hux都清晰地看见——这是一条内裤。

 

一条黑色的高档子弹内裤，并且，就材质和工艺看，应当颇为紧实，但尺码又似乎恰巧贴合男偶像。

 

Kylo在尴尬中沉下脸，而Hux饶有兴趣地再一次眯起眼睛。

 

Kylo拿着这条子弹内裤，把它翻过来查看，试图寻找寄件人留下的线索——他很快找到了送礼的家伙留给他的痕迹。在这条内裤的裆部，内部的布料上，布满了发硬的、白色的斑点。

 

男人对这种痕迹再熟悉不过了。

 

精斑。该死的——

 

这是一条被人射精过的内裤。

 

黑发男人愤怒地把这块少得可怜的布甩了出去。布料砸在墙上，最终无声无息地落在地上。而Kylo仍然愤怒着，他抓起剩下的黑色空盒往案台上砸，但有什么东西从里面轻飘飘地落了下来。Kylo因此止住了动作而捡起了那个掉下来的不明物——一张相纸。

 

他把它翻过来，然后瞪大了涨红的眼睛：相纸上是一个赤裸的男人被许多肉棒包围的场景。那个光着身子的男人双腿大张，勃起的阴茎暗红，被什么细细的黑带子束缚着；屁眼周围泛着深红，里面塞着电动按摩棒；除此之外，他的两只手里全都握着不知道是谁的肉棒，胳肢窝也被不同的肉棒顶着，看上去，它们有些属于白人，有些属于黑人；嘴里则咬着口球，胡乱翻着白眼，律液和鼻涕布满那张神情恍惚得几乎夸张的脸。此外，这个唯一露脸了的男人，有一头乱糟糟的、野草丛一样的黑卷发。

 

毫无疑问，这就是Kylo Ren，沐浴着谣言与黑料冉冉升起的新星。

 

这颗新星现在头晕目眩，他听见无数神经末梢炸开的声音。

 

他以为，要么，他死于窒息，要么，他最终死于疯狂了。

 

……

 

Hux走出Kylo公寓的时候，沐浴着仪仗队拉响的礼炮和军乐队奏响的鼓乐一般震天的巨响。但这仍然不妨碍红发的经纪人有个难得的好心情。他走在归去的路上，想起刚刚Kylo Ren神经质地重复自语“我要杀了他”，心里充满了扭曲的快意。回味无穷。他想。

 

他想，既然Snoke把Kylo Ren扔给了他，尽管Kylo看上去并非什么可塑之才——但一个优秀的经纪人，总能把任何砾石都打造成一颗明星。譬如说，一颗符合Armitage Hux对Kylo Ren所有想象的明星，一个独特的收藏品。

 

偶像离开了粉丝什么都不是。

 

Kylo Ren离开了Armitage Hux也什么都不是。

 

那么……下一次要选什么礼物送给Kylo才好呢？

 

 

 

 


End file.
